Switching Bodies finding out a secret
by iheartseddietwilight
Summary: Tired of Alex and Justin's arguing, Max switches their bodies, and the spell seems to work. Harper finds out Alex is a wizard, and she insists to watch wizard class.


This is my first WOWP story. Sorry it's kind of long. I hope you like it! R & R please!

**Alex's pov- **

**"Alex, I know you snuck in my room and stole my Superman action figure! I can't find it anywhere!" Justin complained. Superman action figure? Justin was 17, why would he have an action figure? I was 15, and Max was 12. "I did not steal your stupid action figure, Justin!" I yelled. "Guys! Cut it out!" Max demanded, on the couch watching baseball. Mom and Dad were on a date for their anniversary, and had left Justin in charge. Great. They'd also told us not to use magic why they were gone. Espiescally me. We started to argue, ignoring Max who was yelling for us to shut up. Justin made me so angry sometimes. Justin started to go on and on about how I was the worst sister ever. I was fuming. He was also said I only cared about myself. I was boiling. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" I screamed. "Ouch. That hurts" Justin said sarcastically. I could tell Max had had enough of this. He stood up, and bolted to his room. "Look what you did, Alex" Justin said. "Me? Oh, please. Doesn't everyone run away when they see you?" I laughed. Justin glared at me. Max returned with his wand in his hand. My own wand was sticking up from my pocket, there in case I needed it. "Dad said we can't use magic while he and Mom are gone, Max" Justin said. "I don't care. You guys have been arguing for a week already. It's driving me nuts. So, i'm going to switch your bodies. Oh man, I forgot the spell" "I am not going into Justin's body" I said. "Max, you can't put me in Alex's body. Because I will-" Justin shuddered. "Since you forgot the spell, i'm not going into Justin's body! yes!" I cheered. "I remember it now!" Max shrieked. Justin and I both groaned. **

**"Justin, Alex, Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi" Max's wand was lit up as he said this. "Great. Now i'm in Alex's body" Justin said. He talked in my voice, and I talked in his voice. A mischievious smile spread across my face. Justin sprinted to the kitchen and pulled open a drawer and got out of pair of scissors. "What are you doing?" Max asked. I folded Justin's arms and sighed. He was wearing a lame outfit. Jeans, and a boring white t shirt with a blue plaid short sleeved jacket over it. I watched in horror as Justin brought the scissors close to my hair. "Justin! Don't you dare cut my hair or I will kill you!" I warned. Then, I remembered a spell. I slid Justin's wand out of his pocket. "Spandau Ballet tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do" I chanted, and the scissors dropped out of his hand, and on the ground. Now, he couldn't pick it up. "How can you remember that spell? Dad taught that to us years ago" Justin said. I twirled his wand in my hand. "I just do" I said. **

**I stuck the wand back in Justin's back jean pocket. "Maybe that will get you guys to stop arguing" Max said. I watched as Justin smelled some of my hair. "Alex, your hair smells like crap. Have you washed it lately?" he asked. I snickered. "Then go shower. You'll find some other parts of my-" Justin held up my hand, disgusted. While he showered, I decided to wreck his room that was already neat. I wish there was a spell to wreck it. When his room looked like a complete disaster, I walked out proudly to my room. Justin barged into my room a minute later. He was wearing my skinny jeans and a 7 up t shirt. "Your clothes don't even fit me. And what did you do to my room?" he demanded. "Made it look bad, duh" I rolled my eyes. "In the shower I saw some things that I really didn't enjoy seeing, Alex" Justin said. It was just so weird, him talking in my voice. I started laughing uncontrollably. I forgot how annoying Justin's laugh was. he glared at me. "I have to wear one of your bras!" he hissed. I was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard I was crying. **

**"Alex! Stop laughing!" he warned. I stopped, and I caught my breath "Let's tell Mom and Dad about how Max switched us" Justin suggested. "They won't really care. And you can't tell Harper about this. She doesn't know our secret. So tomorrow, you have to act like me" I told him. Justin snorted. "That will be easy" he muttered as he walked away. I had a great plan for tomorrow. Since everyone would think I was Justin, I would make him do weird and obnoxious stuff. Maybe being Justin wasn't so bad after all. When our parents got home, I let Justin tell them about how Max switched us. I knew they would be a little mad, since we weren't supposed to do magic while they were gone. Mom was wearing a black dress, and Dad was in a suit. They went to some fancy resturant they said they went to when Mom was pregnant with me. "Hi Mom, hi Dad" Justin said casually. Both my parents gave him a weird look. "Alex, usually Justin's the one who says hi to both of us when we get home" Dad said. "Yeah, about that..." I laughed nervously. Mom folded her arms. "What's going on?" she demanded. "I switched Alex and Justin. Alex is in Justin's body and Justin is in Alex's body" Max explained. **

**"We told you not to use magic while we were gone!" Mom shouted. "I know, but they were arguing so much, and I thought if I switched them, they would get sick of being in each other's bodies and make up" Max said. Dad shrugged. "You guys have been arguing a lot lately. Don't forget, we have wizard class tomorrow, so Alex, be on time and pay attention" he said to me. "Fine" I said. That night, I had to sleep in Justin's room. Gross! He had used the clean up spell, and now his room was spotless. I had totally forgotten aobut that spell. So, the next morning I dragged myself out of bed to Justin's dresser. I made a disgusted face as I pulled out a pair of underwear. I didn't look at my- well you know what i'm talking about as I pulled on the underwear, jeans and a long sleeved dark green American Eagle shirt. I ashut off the lights. Halfway down the staircase, I remembered it was 40 outside, so I ran back upstairs and grabbed Justin's wand. "Stop all the racket, i'll wear a jacket" and Justin's gray hoodie appeared on me a second later. I set the wand on his nightstand, and headed downstairs with Justin's backpack on my shoulder. Justin was at the table, in another pair of my skinny jeans, my gray converse, a black and white checker shirt, and a black hoodie. He actually made my hair look nice. **

**Wow. He'd put it into a side ponytail. Max was sitting across from him, and they were both eating. "Hey, Justin" I said with a smile. "Hey, Alex. You seem cheeful today" he pointed out. I shrugged. "Did you do something to my room again?" Justin demanded. "No. Your room still looks ugly. As usual" I said. He tossed me a glare. A plate of food was sitting between Justin and Max's plate. I plopped down in the empty chair. "Why didn't you brush my hair?" Justin asked. "Because, people will think that your hair looks ugly" I rolled my eyes and I jammed some scrambled eggs in my my mouth. Well, typically Justin's mouth. "Don't make me eat too much of that food. I don't want to get fat, Justin" I scolded. "Like I would never do that" Justin said. I couldn't tell if he was serious or teasing. "Whoa!" Max yelped all of a sudden. I sighed. "Did you get another wedgie, Max?" I teased. He glared at me. **

**"No, Alex. I made my bacon look like a house!" he stared at the 4 pieces of bacon that were postioned into a small house. He looked at it like it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. I knocked the bacon house down. Max groaned. "Justin, you were supposed to put makeup on me" I told him. "I didn't. I'm not a girl" he said. "You are until we start getting along. Get used to it" I sneered. "What are you guys going to do about school? Justin, you don't know Alex's schedule. Alex, you don't know Justin's schedule" Max pointed out. Justin reached into his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to me. I snickered. "You keep your schedule in your backpack?" I asked. "Yes. In case I forget some of my classes" Justin said, and I rolled my eyes. I quickly typed up my schedule on my laptop, and gave it to him. "You have to learn Calculus. I'm in 12th grade" he said. I groaned. "Excellent" I said sarcastically. Our parents both entered the living room, looking frantic. "Justin, would you mind driving Alex to school?" Dad asked. **

**"Fine" Justin (in my body) said. "Bus is here. Bye guys" Max said from the window. My mom kissed him goodbye, and of course, instead of running there, he snapped his fingers and was gone. "Love you two. Have a great day at school" Mom said. "I won't. I have to learn calculus" I said with a groan. Once my parents were both gone, Justin hopped into the front seat. I sat in the passenger seat. "If I were the one driving, I would check how I look" I said. He briefly looked in the mirror. "There" he said. "You only looked for like 3 seconds!" I shrieked. "Alex, we're just going to school. Not a beauty pageant" Justin sighed. When he'd reached his school, he gave me some pointers. "Don't be embarrass me" he said. "You think i'm actually going to listen to that" I rolled my eyes. "Please, Alex. My favorite sister" said Justin. "That doesn't work on me anymore" I said. **

**That morning, a few guys said hi to me, probably Justin's friends. One was really hot. Justin's first period was math. Ugh. I was already having trouble with 10th grade math. But 12th grade math!? Ugh. I decided to embarrass Justin anyway. I held back a laugh as I raised Justin's hand. The teacher, named Ms. Milford looked up from her desk. We were supposed to do a worksheet, and since I knew none of this stuff, I just guessed. "Yes, Justin?" she asked. "Can I go potty, Ms. Milford?" I managed to ask without laughing. The whole class laughed. "Potty? Mr. Russo, this is 12th grade. We do not utter the P word in this class" she said. I did my best not to laugh. Embarrassing him was great! I got Justin in so much trouble the first period, he would be so mad at me when we got switched back.**

**Justin's pov-**

**The morning went smoothly. Harper had no idea it wasn't Alex she was talking to. 1st period was English. Easy. That was Mr. Laritate's class, and he despised Alex. I would make him despise her more. I walked into the class, instantly remembering it. Where did Alex sit? I looked around the room. The class was hardly full. "Alex!" Harper hissed, patting the seat next to her. Great. She sat next to Harper. I slid into the seat. "Did you like forget where you sat or something?" she asked. "No" I lied. The whole class, I kept talking to Harper on purpose. "Ms. Russo! I have had enough. Detention, today and tomorrow" he said. Which I would skip out on. This was great! After school, I'd gotten Alex in trouble in half her classes. I happily went to pick Alex up.**

**Alex's pov- **

**I saw Justin's car pull up. With an evil smile, I sprinted over to it and climbed in. Justin was smiling too. "What did you do?" we both said at the same time. "I told Ms. Milford you had to go potty" Alex said, then she started laughing. "Alex! She hates when people use that word!" I exclaimed. "Why? What's her deal?" she asked. "Oh, and I had to guess on a math worksheet. Calculus doesn't make any sense" Alex added. "Well, I got you two detentions. Which i'm going to skip" said Justin. "Justin!" I groaned. "Max did the right thing on switching us. It'll really help us" he said. "Are you my brother or my physcologist?" I teased. The week went on, and I actually felt sort of bad I was getting Justin into trouble. Max noticed how we were arguing less and less, and was glad the spell had worked. At breakfast one Saturday morning, Max announced he was going to switch us back. "Yes! Thank you!" I cheered. "Finally!" Jusitn chimed in. Max ran upstairs to get his wand. "Alex, Justin, Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi" and I felt my soul going back into my own body. "Yes! I'm back in my own body!" I shrieked. "And i'm back in mine!" Justin yelled. I was so glad, I had my hair back, my voice, my body. "Around Harper, did you act like me?" I asked. "She didn't suspect anything. Except for the part where I had no idea where you sat in English. She had to show me" Justin admitted. "I'm really sorry I embarrassed you. And got you in trouble" I said. We hadn't realized that Max had already left the table. **

**"I'm sorry too, Alex" Justin leaned forward and hugged me. "Once an annoying brother, always an annoying brother" I said. "Once a self centered sister, always a self centered sister" I could hear the smile in Justin's voice. I laughed. "Mom and Dad are out running errands and we have to load all the dishes in the sink" he added. I rolled my eyes and Justin let go of me. "Justin?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Did you forget that we're wizards?" I demanded. "Right. I'll go get my wand" he stood up from the table. "I have mine" I said, waving it in the air. "Alex, is there a reason you had your wand in your lap?" he asked. "No, not really. I just take it wherever I go" Justin gave me a weird look. I went over to the dishes in the sink. "Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no" I chanted. A bright light flashed out of my wand, and just as it did, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Justin called. "Harper" Harper's voice singsonged. Sure, she was best friend, but sometimes she was a little too perky. "Alex!" Justin hissed. **

**"I'm working on it!" I hissed back. Once the dishes were clean, I hid my wand under a kitchen towel on a counter. I was still in my pjs, and so was Justin. "Harper, what are you doing here?" demanded Justin. "To give you guys cookies, silly" she answered. "Cookies?" Justin and I both mouthed to each other. He opened the door. I bolted upstairs to change. It took me less then a minute to get changed, so I came back downstairs only seconds later. Harper and Justin were watching Twilight on the tv, sitting next to each other on the couch, eating the cookies. I'd never seen the movie, or read the books. I hated reading. "Twilight? Justin, you hate Twilight" I folded my arms. "Well, now I love it. Is that a problem, Alex?" he scoffed. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Justin. I heard Max's voice just as I sat down. "Oh, hey Harper" he said. "Hey, Max" she said cheerfully to him. **

**"What are you watching?" he asked, getting out some fruit punch from the fridge and pouring himself some. "Twilight" I said. "Not intrested" Max said, and he sprinted back upstairs. "I'm going to make some popcorn" Harper announced. Justin and I both gave each other a horrified look. "Wait, Harper!" I yelled. "What?" Harper asked. "Uh, let me get it" I offered. "No, I can get it. Where's the popcorn?" "Pantry, 2nd shelf" I told her. I prayed that she didn't look under the towel on the counter. "Alex, this is very bad! What if Harper looks under the towel?" Justin hissed. "Let's hope she doesn't" I whispered. **

**"What's under this towel?" Harper asked. "No!" Justin and I both exclaimed. When I saw her yank the towel off, I pretended to be distracted by something on my jeans. Justin groaned. "What's this?" Harper demanded as she waved my wand in the air. "That's um my- toothbrush!" I yelled. Good one, Alex. I thought. Toothbrush. Justin gave me a strange look. "Alex, this doesn't look like a toothbrush. Do you have anything you want to tell me?" Harper folded her arms. I sighed. "You should tell her" Justin prompted. I gave him a suprised look. "Actually, there is. Sit down" I said quietly, and I paused Twilight. Harper looked at me with serious eyes, and I took my wand from her. I took a deep breath. "I'm a wizard" I announced. She just stared at me, then burst out laughing. "Wizard! Good one!" Harper said through fits of giggles. "She's telling the truth" said Justin. She stopped giggling. "Let me prove it to you" I offered. "If Baxter loses his job, it will be a pity, let's have snow over half of New York City" I said, and a light shot out of my wand and hit the window. **

**The light died down. "Go look out the window" I said. Harper jumped up, and ran over to the window. She started bouncing. "It's snowing!" she cheered. "Told you" I said. Harper squeezed me. "My best friend is a wizard!" she screamed. "You have to promise you'll keep this a secret" I said. "Alex, we've been best friends since kindergarden. Duh, i'll keep your secret" "Pinky promise?" I asked. She wrapped her pinky around mine. "Why is it snowing!?" Max called from upstairs. Justin, Harper, and I laughed. "I want you to teach me some spells!" Harper demanded. "But you're not a wizard" Justin pointed out. "I know, but still. It's so cool!" she giggled. My parents walked in just then. They'd gone looking for a new couch. "Alex, can you explain why it's snowing outside?" Dad asked. He was suprisingly calm. **

**"Harper, why are you here?" Mom asked. "Just thought I'd stop by" Harper told her. "Mom, Dad, I told Harper that i'm a wizard" I admitted, playing with a strand of my wavy black hair. "You did what!?" Dad hollered. "She's my best friend. I know she wouldn't tell. You have to trust me on this" I said. "I promise i'll keep the secret, Mr. Russo" Harper promised. "I believe you, but why would you make it snow? It's 60 outside" Dad and Mom laughed. "Just thought New York City could use a little snow" I told him, and twirled my wand in my hand. **

**"I switched Justin and Alex back" Max said from the couch. "Fantastic. We have wizard class, so i'm afraid you have to go home Harper" Dad said. "Ooh, can I watch?" she asked. "Fine, but you can't talk" he said. I looked in the small mirror that was hanging next to the door. I screamed. "Alex! What's wrong?" Mom asked. I glared at Justin. "I have a zit!" I shrieked. "Yeah, I sorta forgot to wash your face one night-" Max stifled a laugh, seeing how angry I was. "It's just one zit" he said. Dad sighed. "Justin, just go get dressed. Alex, stop freaking out over your zit, and Max, stop laughing" he said. I stopped freaking out over my zit, Justin sprinted upstairs, and Max quit laughing and turned on the tv. "I cannot believe that you're a wizard, Alex!" Harper gushed. Ugh. I tucked a piece of wavy black hair over my ear. "Is it that hard to believe?" I demanded. "It's just so cool, I mean you get to do magic whenever you want. So, if you leave your homework at home you can just do a spell and make it be with you?" she asked. "I don't even do my own homework" I scoffed. Once Justin was downstairs, me, Justin, and Max followed Dad to the lair. Harper followed me giddily, as if her crush had just asked her out. Harper sat on the couch in the lair, I sat in the middle stool behind the small table at the front of the room, and Justin sat on the right of me, and Max on the left."Alex, please pay attention in class. I don't know why I even say this, because you never do" Dad said. "She doesn't even pay attention in English" Harper admitted. I flashed her a glare. "If you pay attention, i'll let you get away with 2 weeks without chores" Dad said. "Dad, don't just stand there, teach" I said. **

**Dad taught us a new spell that you can use to complete your homework for you if you didn't do it. I would so use it. "I don't want any of you performing this spell. Alex" Dad narrowed his eyes at me. Harper giggled. "Then why are you telling this to us?" I demanded, playing with my wand. "B-because I uh- Oh, fine you can use it! Just don't tell your mother" "Sweet!" I exclaimed. "Unlike Alex, Max and I do our own homework" Justin said. I punched him lightly in the shoulder. Dad grabbed a piece of paper from the bin to the side. He cleared his throat. "Now, Alex. Pretend you have to write a History essay on Thomas Jefferson's presidency. Just say the spell, I have an essay to write, might Thomas Jefferson's presidency fill this blank piece of paper" he told me. I stood up and snatched the paper, and raised my wand. "I have an essay to write, might Thomas Jefferson's presidency fill this blank piece of paper" A light shot out from my wand and collided with the paper. My handwriting, full page, filled the paper. At the top, right hand side, my name appeared. "Awesome!" Harper, Max, and Justin all cried at the same time. "All you have to do is say if it's an essay to write, or a worksheet, and then if it's a worksheet, say might the problems fill this piece of paper" Dad said. "I am so going to use this every day" Being a wizard was so awesome. Wizard class was actually pretty intresting that day. The three of us had finished taking notes on yet another new spell when Dad announced class was over. "All right guys, class dismissed. Alex, thanks for paying attention" Dad said. "No more chores for 2 weeks!" I cried. I was glad I told Harper my secret. Now I didn't have to keep it hidden from her anymore. **


End file.
